


Lass uns ein bißchen Spass haben

by LadyMorgan



Series: BwtG5 oder ... EIN MONAT VOLLER SEXUELLER VORLIEBEN [27]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Degradation, Multi, Roleplay
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: Tag 27Dann war sie über ihm, eine Hand auf seinem Oberkörper und mit der anderen schob sie ihren künstlichen Penis tief in seinen Mund.Plötzlich wurde ihm die Luftzufuhr abgeschnitten und er konnte nichts anderes machen, als hektisch durch die Nase zu atmen.„Guter Junge. Na, wer ist jetzt in Schwierigkeiten? Ja, nimm ihn tief.“Deepthroating mit ganzem Körpereinsatz. Sebastian versuchte, sich nur auf die Tätigkeit zu konzentrieren, bis ein leichter Schlag auf seine Genitalien ihn wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurückbrachte.„Ich höre nichts von dir. Ich will es genießen. Sprich mit mir!“Würgen, Ächzen und Murmeln. Das wollte Samantha hören und zufrieden ermutigte sie ihn, weiterzumachen. Seine Hände gingen nach oben und die junge Frau hörte drei Sekunde auf, bevor weitergemacht wurde.„Ich weiß, du bist in Schwierigkeiten. Das ist der Grund warum ich es mag.“
Relationships: Mark Pellegrino/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Sebastian Roché
Series: BwtG5 oder ... EIN MONAT VOLLER SEXUELLER VORLIEBEN [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625407





	Lass uns ein bißchen Spass haben

Befand es Samantha bis vor kurzem noch für eine gute Idee, dass gerade Sebastian und Mark das Thema _Degradation_ hatten, war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher, als sie die beiden Männer reden hörte.

Sie holte zwei Flaschen Bier aus dem Kühlschrank, öffnete und stellte diese vor den beiden Männern auf den Tisch, bevor sie sich setzte.

In diesem Augenblick ging die Haustüre auf und Gabriel kam herein. Schon seit Tagen herrschte ein richtiges Sauwetter. Schnee, Regen, Matsch ...

„Ich hab den Boden gewischt! Zieh sofort die dreckigen Schuhe aus, sonst leckst du das auf!“ kreischte Sam, hüpfte auf und scheuchte ihren Mann wieder hinaus.

„Wahrscheinlich hätte dieses Thema besser zu euch gepasst“, lachte Mark, als er die Szene beobachtete, hob die Flasche und ließ diese an die seines Kollegen klirren.

„Warum? Ihr seid doch perfekt füreinander.“

Kleinlaut kam Gabriel wieder herein und setzte sich neben seine Frau, aber mit einem zärtlichen Kuss war alles wieder gut.

„Ja. Aber keiner will das Opfer sein“, grinste Sebastian.

„Wie wäre es ...“

Gabriel hatte sich Gedanken gemacht und unterbreitete den anderen drei seinen Vorschlag.

Derartige Gedanke hatten schon vor langer Zeit Besitz von ihm ergriffen, aber er wusste, oder vielmehr befürchtete er, dass seiner Frau das gar nicht gefallen hätte.

Aber wenn er den Spieß umdrehen würde. Wenn nicht _er_ es war, der diese Rolle übernahm, sondern zwei, (in diesem Falle), Fremde?

Zugegeben, Samantha hatte Bedenken. Denn so, wie ihr Mann sich das vorstellte, hatte sie noch nie eine Person behandelt. Und ja; es wiederstrebte ihr, sich vorzustellen, so handeln zu müssen.

Schneller als erwartet, willigten Mark und Sebastian ein, was Gabriel mit einem anerkennenden Schulterklopfen honorierte.

„Es ist nur ein Spiel.“

Ein zögerliches Nicken von Samantha und nach einigen weiteren Augenblicken, in denen alle drei auf die junge Frau eingeredet hatte, war es beschlossen.

Nachdem die beiden Männer gegangen waren, Gabriel mit seiner Frau im Bett lag und bereits im Land der Träume war, standen Samantha’s Augen immer noch offen und die Gedanken kreisten.

Auf der einen Seite war es für sie ebenfalls etwas Neues und die Angst war da, aber auf der anderen Seite freute sich ein kleiner Teil in ihr auch auf die Herausforderung. Schließlich wusste sie, dass mit Mark und Sebastian etwas härter umgesprungen werden konnte.

Dennoch sollte es nicht zu weit gehen und der Spaß schließlich bei all dem im Vordergrund stehen.

Alle waren Schauspieler und deswegen war es auch nichts Neues. Auch Samantha – zwar keine professionelle, aber eine _geborene_ , so wie ihr Mann immer sagte.

Am darauffolgenden Abend herrschte Hochbetrieb in ihrem Haus, (oder besser gesagt), im Spielzimmer. Jeder der acht Mitglieder hatte sich eingefunden, denn es ging schließlich um Erniedrigung und darum sollte das alles auch unter Aufsicht der Öffentlichkeit stattfinden.

Der letzte der dazu stieß war Rob und als er Samantha sah, wurde sie zuerst mit einem Kuss und anschließend mit einem lauten Pfiff begrüßt, während seine Augen von Kopf zu den Füßen wanderten.

„Wo ist das Popcorn?“, schmunzelte er dann und setzte sich, um auch ja alles mitzubekommen.

„Ruhe auf den billigen Plätzen. Ich möchte ab sofort nichts mehr von euch hören.“

Das war gesprochen in einem scharfen Ton und ein Schlag mit der Gerte auf ihre Hose unterstrich das. Noch einmal tief durchgeatmet, dann rief sie ihren Mann kurz an, um das Startsignal zu geben.

Keine Minute später öffnete sich die Tür und Gabriel kam herein. Zu seiner Rechten war Sebastian und zu seiner Linken, Mark. Aber nicht aufrecht, sondern auf allen vieren – jeweils mit einer langen Leine, die an einem Halsband befestigt war. Für diesen Zweck war Samantha am Nachmittag extra noch in einer Tierhandlung und Gabriel hatte in der Requisitenkammer noch das Übrige gefunden. Das einzige, was ihre Körper bekleidete, war eine schwarze Gummimaske, die nur das Gesicht bedeckte. Samantha wollte das so, denn ansonsten hätte sie keine Möglichkeit gehabt, die Jungs an den Haaren zu ziehen, wenn ihr danach war.

Dann legte Gabe die Leinen in die Hände seiner Frau, nachdem er die beiden auf ihren Platz begleitet hatte und nach einem Nicken in Sam's Richtung, setzte er sich zu den anderen. Mark kniete auf der linken und Sebastian auf der rechte Seite neben dem Bett, auf dem Samantha kniete.

„So, meine kleinen Schlampen. Seid ihr bereit? Schaut euch doch nur an ... ihr könnt es wohl kaum erwarten, hä? So notgeil. Habe ich Recht? Hm?“

Schmunzelnd sah sie immer abwechselnd von einem zum anderen und auf die Antwort dauerte auch nicht lange; es war sogar beinahe einstimmig.

„Ja, Mistress.“

Auch wenn sein Penis bis dato noch lustlos zwischen seinen Beinen hing, spürte Sebastian spätestens in dem Moment, wo er seine Freundin kurz ansah, eine gewisse Regung.

Ihre braunen Augen wirkten durch das Make-up noch viel größer und funkelten mit einer gewissen Arroganz. Ihre langen Haare fielen in Wellen über ihre nackte Schulter und verdeckten teilweise die Träger ihres braun-schwarz gemusterten Korsetts. Unter der farblich dazu abgestimmten, kurzen, enganliegenden Hose trug sie eine glänzende, braune Strumpfhose und über der Hose war mit Gurten ein Strap-on befestigt, der ihm beim genaueren Betrachten beinahe noch ein bisschen größer vorkam, als sein eigener Schwanz. Das ließ ihn erst einmal schlucken, aber er konnte den Blick nicht abwenden und freute sich darauf, gefickt zu werden – wenn es ihm denn erlaubt sein würde.

Mark ging es nicht anders. Er spürte den Zuwachs an Flüssigkeit, die sich in seinem Mund sammelte. Zugegeben, es war wirklich eine erniedrigende Situation, sich vor allen anderen so präsentieren zu müssen, aber genau diese Erfahrung führte dazu, dass er härter wurde.

Er liebte es, das Kommando zu haben und das hier war neu für ihn. Aber, nicht unangenehm – noch nicht.

„Sei ein guter Junge. Gib mir das. Auf deinen Rücken. Das macht die Dinge leichter. Bereite mir etwas Vergnügen. Mach es gut für mich.“

Ihre Stimme war weich, freundlich. Der Tonfall neckend, herausfordernd und ein Lächeln umspielte ihren Mund.

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich zu Sebastian, streckte ihre Hand aus, worauf er ihr sofort die Leine gab und mit einem kurzen Ruck daran, legte sich der dunkelblonde Franzose mit den hellblauen Augen bereitwillig auf den Rücken, sein Gesicht lag direkt unter dem künstlichen Penis.

Sofort öffnete er den Mund, streckte seine Zunge heraus und mit einer Hand an ihrem zusätzlichen Körperteil bewegte Samantha dieses genau dorthin wo sie es haben wollte. Ihre andere Hand hielt die Leine, mit der immer wieder leicht auf seinen Oberkörper geschlagen wurde, ihn immer weiter antrieb.

„Ja, das ist es ... gut. Guter Junge. Leck daran. Saug daran. Hmm ... Sei eine gute Schlampe. Gut so.“

Sie redete ununterbrochen, ermutigte ihn, neckte ihn mit Worten und Taten. Nicht die Tatsache, dass er diesen Schwanz aus biegsamen, weichen Plastik in seinem Mund hatte und in einer unmöglichen Position war, die ihm nach einigen Minuten den Schweiß auf die Stirn trieb und seine Nackenmuskulatur zu schmerzen anfing, da ihm das nicht leicht gemacht wurde, sondern die kleinen, schmutzigen Worte und das leise Stöhnen, das dabei aus ihrem Mund kam, heizten Sebastian gewaltig ein.

„Genug. Zurück auf deinen Platz!“

„Gut. Wie willst du es haben? Hier her!“

Sie griff Mark‘s Leine und zog einmal kräftig, worauf dieser sofort wie ein Puma auf das Bett sprang und gespannt auf weitere Instruktionen wartete.

„Auf die Knie. Saug daran.“

Das ging ihr zu langsam, als er vorsichtig und zögerlich daran leckte und so griff sie fest in seine Haare und schob seinen Kopf näher.

„Ich will ihn drin haben. Den ganzen Weg hinein!“

Das ging ihm etwas zu schnell und bevor er sich darauf einstellen konnte, fing er zu würgen an.

„Ja schön und tief. Ja, das ist es ... das ist der Sound den ich mag. Ich will dich würgen hören. Wage es nicht aufzuhören!“

Samantha zwinkerte den anderen mit einem Schmunzeln zu und auch in die Kamera, lockerte den Griff ein wenig, aber ließ ihn nicht los. Auch er wurde immer wieder mit versauten Worten ermutigt und auch wenn Samantha _Dirty Talk_ , (insbesondere als alles angefangen hatte) extrem schwer gefallen war, so musste sie zugeben, dass es von Mal zu Mal mehr Spaß machte. Und gerade hier in dieser speziellen Session konnte und musste sie alles sagen, was vielleicht ansonsten nicht gesagt worden wäre.

Immer breiter wurde ihr Grinsen, als Mark erneut würgte und jedes Mal wenn Sam den anderen einen Blick zuwarf, gab ihr das ein Gefühl der Bestärkung.

Wie versprochen – oder bestimmt, waren die fünf Männer ruhig und verfolgten gespannt das Geschehen.

„Ja das ist es. Nimm ihn tief. Ich will diese nasse Höhle ficken. Guter Junge.“

Es machte Spaß, wirklich Spaß und Samantha kicherte ein wenig dabei, (aber nicht zuviel, um es lächerlich wirken zu lassen) während eine Hand auf ihrem Schwanz war, mit dem immer wieder Mark‘s Mund aufgezwängt wurde. Zugegeben, seine Kiefermuskeln schmerzten schon etwas.

„Was? Habe ich etwas davon gesagt, dass du aufhören sollst?!“

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere wurde ihr Tonfall wieder streng und herrisch. Bevor er wieder entlassen wurde, wurde ihm befohlen, die ganze Sabberei wieder trocken zu lecken. Dann wurde er wieder auf seine Platz gescheucht, wo er sich schwer atmend von den vorangegangenen Ereignissen erholen konnte.

Sebastian’s Herz raste, sein Unterleib brannte vor Verlangen. Tropfen seiner Lust verteilten sich auf dem schwarzen Latexbezug, als er erneut auf das Bett stieg.

„Was soll das? Leck deine Hinterlassenschaften sofort weg!“

Das war keine Bitte, sondern ein Befehl, in einem scharfen Ton gesprochen.

Aber Sebastian hatte kein Problem damit – er mochte diesen Geschmack.

„Auf den Rücken. Hände an die Seiten. Wir werden jetzt etwas Spaß haben. Aufmachen!“

Mit diesen Worten griff sie seinen Kopf und bewegte diesen, (wenn auch etwas grob), dorthin wo sie es haben wollte – zwischen ihre Beine.

Dann war sie über ihm, eine Hand auf seinem Oberkörper und mit der anderen schob sie ihren künstlichen Penis tief in seinen Mund.

Plötzlich wurde ihm die Luftzufuhr abgeschnitten und er konnte nichts anderes machen, als hektisch durch die Nase zu atmen.

„Guter Junge. Na, wer ist jetzt in Schwierigkeiten? Ja, nimm ihn tief.“

Deepthroating mit ganzem Körpereinsatz. Sebastian versuchte, sich nur auf die Tätigkeit zu konzentrieren, bis ein leichter Schlag auf seine Genitalien ihn wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurückbrachte.

„Ich höre nichts von dir. Ich will es genießen. Sprich mit mir!“

Würgen, Ächzen und Murmeln. Das wollte Samantha hören und zufrieden ermutigte sie ihn, weiterzumachen. Seine Hände gingen nach oben und die junge Frau hörte drei Sekunde auf, bevor weitergemacht wurde.

„Ich weiß, du bist in Schwierigkeiten. Das ist der Grund warum ich es mag.“

Wieder dieses böse Kichern. Aber er musste zugeben, dass ihm das Ganze auch Spaß machte.

Irgendwann jedoch wurde es ihm dann aber zuviel.

„Du bist eine Schlampe, du solltest es auf jede Art und Weise mögen, oder nicht?“

„...“

„Ja, Mistress.“

„Entschuldige dich.“

Nachdem er das gemacht hatte, wurde er wieder auf seinen Platz verwiesen und auch wenn er nicht wusste woher das Gefühl kam, er ärgerte sich über sich selber, dass er nicht durchgehalten hatte.

Als nächstes war Mark wieder an der Reihe, dessen Herzschlag sich im Nu wieder verdoppelt hatte. Es war schon heftig, was er ertragen musste und das was er sah.

„Dreh dich um. Beine auseinander!“

War er vorhin von den anderen Männern abgewendet gewesen, so sah er jetzt direkt in ihre Gesichter und unter den Stellen, die nicht von der Maske verdeckt wurden, konnte man einen leichten Rotschimmer erkennen.

Es war ihm nicht peinlich – nicht nachdem, was alle miteinander schon erlebt hatten, aber ...

Na ja. Er wurde nicht jeden Tag so herumkommandiert und musste nicht immer folgsam mit _ja, Mistress_ , antworten.

Samantha kicherte, während ihr Plastikdildo immer wieder auf seine nackten Arschbacken schlug. 

„Das tut nicht weh, oder?“

„Nein, Mistress“, antwortete er, aber nur um eine Sekunde später kurz zu jaulen, weil ihre flache Hand einmal links und einmal rechts auf seine Haut schlug – und ja, das fest.

„Das ist zum Spaß“, lachte Sam und klopfte wieder einige Male leicht, bevor erneut, mit beiden Händen gleichzeitig fest auf seine Haut geklatscht wurde, „und das erzeugt Blitze.“

Ihre Fingernägel kraulten jetzt an Mark‘s geschundenen Backen entlang und ein Zischen löste sich aus seinen zusammengepressten Lippen.

Und wieder zwei Schläge, gefolgt von einem schnellen Eindringen, nur mit Spucke. Seine Augen wurden dabei noch größer, denn das war eine ganze Menge, bevor Samantha wieder herauszog und damit erneut auf seine weiche, rote Haut klopfte. Mark‘s Keuchen und Stöhnen wurde lauter, seine Worte kamen nur abgehackt und Samantha’s Stimme wurde immer überschwänglicher. Es machte so viel Spaß. Dazwischen war ihm auch immer wieder etwas Genuss vergönnt, indem sie zwischen seine Beine durchgriff und kurz rieb und drückte.

Dieser Vorgang wiederholte sich noch zwei weitere Male, bevor er wieder vom Bett verwiesen wurde, aber nicht ohne vorher noch eine Kleinigkeit zu verlangen.

„Leck ihn. Er ist schmutzig. Ich mag es nicht schmutzig.“

„...“

Das war echt heftig. Nicht die Tatsache, dass es schmutzig sein hätte können, (Mark hatte zwei Einläufe hinter sich), viel eher war es diese Erniedrigung vor allen.

„Guter Junge. Habe ich dir erlaubt, deine Hand zu benutzen?“

Ein Schlag auf seine Hand und es folgte ein leises Knurren. Das Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht galt allen.

Jeder der beiden Männer hatte ein Safeword, um jederzeit aussteigen zu können, aber jeder der beiden Männer hatte sich geschworen, es nicht zu benutzen.

Vom Bett zu steigen dauerte einen Moment länger, denn Mark war etwas schwindelig, aber nichts desto trotz liebte und genoss er jede Sekunde davon.

Dann entledigte Samantha sich des Strap-ons, warf diesen in seine Richtung und befahl ihm, diesen zu reinigen.

Von Sebastian verlangte sie Handschuhe, ließ sich helfen und beorderte ihn dann zu sich.

„Auf den Rücken. Nimm deine Beine und halte diese für mich.“

Sekunden später spürte er einen Finger, der sich langsam seinen Weg vorwärts machte und das darauffolgende, tiefe Stöhnen ließ sich nicht unterdrücken.

„Ich starte mit einem. Nur um meine Schlampe schön geil zu machen. Willst du mehr?“

Es war nur Stöhnen zu vernehmen und mit geschlossenen Augen war Sebastian bereits in seiner eigenen Welt. Dieser Finger bewegte sich plötzlich extrem schnell, während sie die Frage wiederholte. Diesmal etwas lauter.

„J-ja ... ja, Mistress.“

„Bitte darum.“

Und Sebastian bettelte darum, immer wieder – zwischen heftigem Keuchen.

„Das ist ein Finger. Ein Finger macht dich zu einer Schlampe?“

Begleitet von einem amüsierten Schnauben hörte Samantha augenblicklich auf und grinste. Und noch einmal von vorne. Sie liebte dieses Spiel – liebte es, ihre Männer zum Schreien zu bringen.

Seine Beine konnte Sebastian nur noch schwer halten und kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt wurde abgebrochen.

In den Gesichtern der anderen Männer waren ab und an verschiedenste Emotionen zu lesen, dennoch wusste Samantha, dass die fünf diese Show genossen.

„Guter Junge. Zurück auf deinen Platz!“

Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Herz noch nie so schnell geklopft hatte und einen Moment an der Matratze gelehnt verdaute er die vergangenen Ereignisse, bevor er wieder ordnungsgemäß in Position ging – auf den Knien, Oberkörper aufrecht und die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt.

_Großer Gott war das geil_

„Du. Hände und Knie!“

Samantha winkte Mark zu sich, zog die Handschuhe aus und warf diesen beiseite, bevor ein neues Paar angezogen wurde.

„Speiz deine Backen. Öffne dich für mich.“

Mark drückte seinen Kopf in die Matratze, um niemand ansehen zu müssen, denn das war nun wirklich entwürdigend.

Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass er bereits so aufgeheizt war, vielleicht war es deswegen, dass Samantha immer wieder seine Prostata mit einem so rasanten Tempo rieb, wie er es noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte, aber nach nur einer halben Minute hatte er das Gefühl, abspritzen zu müssen.

Hätte er das aber gemacht ... die Konsequenzen wollte er sich nicht ausmalen. Also musste er sich unglaublich konzentrieren, damit das nicht passierte.

Und das alles mit nur einem Finger. Das war die Tatsache, die ihn am allermeisten verblüffte. Und Samantha verblüffte es, dass ihr Freund in allen Tonlagen stöhnen konnte.

„Hör auf, so laut zu sein, sonst bekommst du einen Knebel!“

„...“

Schnell, langsam und immer wieder mit kurzen Pausen. Plötzlich war es vorbei – kurz davor.

„Zurück auf deinen Platz. Ich will dich kommen sehen. Mach schon!“

So gerne er sich gewünscht hätte, dass Samantha das übernommen hätte, dieser Wunsch wurde ihm verwehrt und so machte er es selber, während alle dabei zusahen.

Angespornt durch ihre vulgären, neckenden Worte, dauerte das aber nicht lange.

„Nicht auf den Boden! Hier her.“

Sie deutete auf den Latexbezug und mit einer Hand an seinem Schwanz und mit der anderen abgestützt auf der Matratze drückte er unter Zittern und Keuchen alles aus sich heraus.

Mark sah kurz auf und fand seine Freundin einfach nur geil. Mit einer Mischung aus Arroganz und Erhabenheit folgte ein anerkennendes Nicken. In ihren Augen konnte er ein Funkeln entdecken, bevor sich ihr Mund zu einem herablassenden Lächeln formte.

„Du dort – komm her.“

Sie deutete auf Sebastian, der sich zu seinem Freund gesellen musste und mit leisen aber bestimmten Worten wurde ihnen dann befohlen, es sauber zu lecken.

„...“

Ein erneuter Tiefpunkt. Das war jetzt peinlich. Aber Samantha amüsierte es und ebenso das Publikum.

„Komm zu mir“, säuselte sie mit lieblicher Stimme, als die Aufgabe zu ihrer Zufriedenheit erledigt worden war und zog Sebastian an der Leine auf das Bett.

Mark hatte Zeit, sich nach diesem Erlebnis zu erholen, aber es fiel ihm zunehmend schwerer, nicht einfach in sich zusammenzusacken. Jedes Mal, wenn er einknickte, folgte ein Schlag mit der Gerte.

Dann galt ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit ihrem französischen Freund.

Nachdem auch er auf Hände und Knie gegangen war, war es an der Zeit, sich etwas Hilfe zu holen.

Mit einem Vibrator und zwei verschiedenen Dildos wurde Sebastian im Laufe der nächsten Minuten behandelt und er genoss es. Natürlich nur mit Spucke, denn Sam hatte auch für ihn etwas anders im Sinne. Ungeduldig kreisten seine Hüften, wenn er das Gefühl hatte, es wäre zu langsam.

„Du hast hier gar nichts zu bestimmen“, herrschte die junge Frau und es folgte ein Schlag mit der Gerte.

Wimmernd versuchte er, von ihr wegzurutschen, auch, wenn diese Gefühle zu stark wurden und seine Prostata so heftig erschüttert wurde, dass es beinahe schmerzte.

„Das hier gefällt meiner kleinen Schlampe, habe ich recht?“

„Ja, Mi-Mistress ...“

Einerseits erleichtert, andererseits etwas enttäuscht, dass sich das Unvermeidliche nicht vermeiden ließ, spürte er, wie sich seine Hoden zusammenzogen und seine Arme einknickten, als er sich mit einem lauten Schrei auf dem Laken ergoss. Natürlich durften sich auch diesen Cocktail beide Männer teilen und leckten alles brav sauber.

Nachdem sich beide anständig bedankt hatten, wurden sie von ihren Masken befreit. Als Belohnung wurde ihnen zärtlich durch die verschwitzten Haare gestreichelt, leidenschaftliche Zungenküsse ausgetauscht und Samantha sagte, dass sie sehr zufrieden mit ihren Sklaven gewesen sei.

Zum Schluss standen alle auf und klatschten heftigen Beifall. 

Nächstes Kapitel

Tag 28

**Glory hole**

Matt/Rob 


End file.
